We're Going To Make It Through
by samxheart
Summary: After Finn decides that his life in New York with Rachel isn't where he wants to be, he packs up and leaves to live back in Lima, Ohio where he reunites with the one person who was ever fully capable of understanding him and his dreams; Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story on here. I want to thank you for all the responses on my last one shot! I'm glad everybody enjoyed it. I'm starting to get more creative with my writing, and to seperate my stories from the regular storylines. I want my stories to be different than everyone elses. There's many ways to write about when it comes to Finn and Quinn, since they are both amazing characters. I'm not totally in love with Finn right now, though. I hope Ryan Murphy can revive him for the sake of his viewers.**

**So this story is set in the future after high school and college. **

Finn continued to fold his clothes stuffing it in his suitcases while Rachel leaned in the doorway, their daughter screaming and crying in her arms. Rachel had her hair tied in a messy bun, her lips a bright red from her last show with a cream coloured robe wrapped around her body. Her face was expressionless, her lips pursed. Finn could feel her eyes watching his every move, the tension building in the room. He sighed, putting down one of his shirts before he turned around to face her.

"Why?" Rachel's voice cracked, tears starting to flood her vision.

"I just can't do this anymore, Rachel. This isn't what i'm suppose to be doing. This isn't what I pictured doing after high school." Finn spoke softly, stepping closer to her.

"But I thought you loved being at my shows, watching me perform. I thought you loved me." Rachel's voice started to rise.

"I do love you! But this isn't _me_. Performing on stage every night is what _you_ love to do. It's _your_ life. Not mine. I need to do something that _I_ love. I need to do something with my life. I can't just stand backstage every night watching you sing for the rest of my life." He said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "When I turned down that coaching job back in Ohio to move to New York with you so you could be on Broadway, I thought I could handle it. But I just can't."

"Then what about your daughter, huh? What about her? You're just going to leave and forget about her?" She yelled, slapping his hand away.

Finn took a glance at his 6 month old daughter, Barbara. Rachel had demanded that when she was born that she needed to be named after her inspiration and idol, much to his annoyance. He really loved his daughter, and couldn't imagine what his life would have been like without her. When he reached down to take her from Rachel's arms, Rachel backed up and shielded their daughter from him. She didn't want him anywhere near her any longer.

"Fine! Leave, Finn! Leave! Forget about everything we've been through together, and never come back! When you realize what a big mistake you've made, don't expect me to just open my arms and let you back in my life! And don't worry about Barbara. I'll be a good mother and raise her myself, not that you were ever a good father anyway." She yelled at him.

Finn's face turned red. Finn was a lot of things. Oblivious, a rambler, clueless, and gullible, but a bad father was _not_ one of them. He stayed up all night making sure Barbara was fed and safe, he changed her, and drove her to daycare every morning when Rachel had to leave early to practice for that night's show. He was always there when Rachel wasn't. He often regreted ever marrying her. Maybe his life would have been happier, fuller, and calmer. He left everything behind so she could fulfill her lifelong dreams. And what does he get? This.

Finn turned and stormed back to his suitcase, packing up the last of his clothes and items. He zipped it up, pushing past her as he raced down the stairs. He met with the waiting taxi outside their home, and got into the backseat as the taxi driver put his stuff in the trunk. His eyes met with Rachel's who was standing just outside the front door. Finn's mouth turned into a small smile to his daughter, mouthing an 'I love you'. He knew that when Barbara was older, she would have no memory of this. But Finn would. He felt guilty that he would no longer be able to see his daughter every morning, hear her cries, and hear her adorable giggle. He would miss her first school recital, never to get meet her first boyfriend, and never to get to experience the day and emotions of her first day of school. He was sorry that he and Rachel never ended up having the happily ever after he dreamed of, and that he didn't feel those butterflies with her that he use to feel in high school.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a low, husky voice asked him where he needed to go.

"The airport, please." He answered, letting out a loud breath.

* * *

><p>It was 7:54 A.M. when he landed back in the small town of Lima, Ohio. He picked up his suitcases from the pick-up zone, and took another taxi downtown where he knew his former best friend lived. He watched the cars pass by through the window, and it almost amazed him that he had forgotten how different Lima was from New York. In New York, the streets were always filled with people, you having to push past them in order to actually get anywhere. The road was always jampacked with cars and taxi's, beeping their horns at each other. Lima, however, was much quieter. Less people, less traffic. About half an hour later, he was dropped off in front of a small house. He thanked and paid the driver, getting his suitcases out of the trunk and walking up to ring the doorbell. After a few moments he heard a grunt and the door swung open. There stood his high school best friend, Noah Puckerman.<p>

Puck looked surprised and shocked to see him. Puck looked exactly the same, but maybe just a tad taller. Finn opened his mouth to speak, ready to give a long explanation as to why he was here without a phone call at 8:30 in the morning, but with one look he knew he didn't have to. Puck looked at his suitcases and grinned.

"Finally made the great escape, huh?" He chuckled, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**The season 2 finale was such a disappointment. Other than the Quinn/Santana/Brittany scene and the songs, everything else was just so corny to me. I don't want to spoil much for the people who have yet to watch, but I will say that I am happy that we got to see a part of the Rachel Berry we all missed in season 1. She finally found out who (or may I say, _what_) her true love is.** **I'm crossing my fingers that Finn and Quinn will get back together or at least have scenes next season. **

Finn and Puck had been best friends for many years. They can't pinpoint the exact moment when they became best friends, but Puck always says that it was when Finn complimented him on his mohawk back in second grade. Finn would disagree right after and say that it was when Puck defended him from a bunch of kids who would make fun of his height. Whenever it was, it was one of the best days of their lives. They treated each other like family, like brothers. They were complete opposites so people often wondered how on earth they could ever become so close, but they complimented each other. Puck had always been the guy who made the first moves on the girls and wouldn't mind straight up telling the girl he liked her. Finn, on the other hand, was always the kid who would call the girl up, and hang up right before she could answer. Finn was never experienced in talking to girls, so he would get nervous and start stuttering. He was also very unlucky. He would always get turned down.

They were always arguing, but it never lasted for long. Maybe a few hours or days, but that was it. Their biggest fight was over Finn's first real girlfriend: Quinn Fabray. Puck was a huge womanizer in high school but was often frustrated over how clueless Finn was when it came to girls. When Finn got his first girlfriend, Quinn, Puck was really happy for his best friend. But then their friendship started to fade after that. Finn spent his Friday nights with Quinn instead of playing video games over at Puck's house like they had always done since fourth grade. All Finn could talk about was Quinn and how pretty she was. _Quinn this, Quinn that. _Quinn everything. He had to admit, Fabray was pretty hot. So after a massive argument about Finn performing that song to the school, he brought some wine coolers over to Quinn's house to comfort her. One thing led to another, and the very next morning he found himself naked in bed with her.

Even after they agreed to become friends again about a year later, it wasn't like everything was ever the same. There were some awkward pauses, where they wondered what to talk about. Whenever the discussion of Quinn and even sex came up, their faces got red and they quickly changed the topic. After Finn left for New York with Rachel, they never really stayed in touch until the day Finn showed up at Puck's doorstep with suitcases in both hands.

"So how's it going? It must have sucked leaving your daughter behind, Barbara, I think you told me was her name." Puck tilted his head at Finn, opening a new beer.

Finn sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It was hard. I was thinking about taking her with me, but I don't think Rachel would have allowed that."

"Dude, you've let women run your life for all these years. I think you should just let loose and for once care about yourself and make yourself happy more than making other people happy." Puck took a sip of his beer, sitting on the chair across from him.

Finn looked astonished. "Since when did Noah Puckerman become so smart with his words and advice?"

Puck grinned, shrugging. "Whatever, man. But you know it's true."

Finn opened his mouth to speak when he heard a loud thump and then footsteps coming from one of the bedrooms down the hall from them. He looked around, confused and curious. What was that? Puck didn't seem to notice a young, blonde girl with hazel eyes walk into the room. She looked from Puck to Finn, questions running through her mind. Puck looked up from the television screen and he smiled.

"What are you doing up so early, B?"

"I heard people talking very loudly." The little girl said, climbing into Puck's lap.

"Sorry, sweetie." Puck chuckled softly to himself, setting his beer down on the table beside him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and looked at Finn. "Finn, you remember...Beth."

Beth.

Looking at the little girl now, Finn could make out the hazel eyes and blonde hair and the nose that Beth shared with Quinn. His heart ached seeing the little girl cuddled up into Puck's chest. Beth used to be his. She never really was his, but for half of Quinn's pregnancy, he was lead to believe she was. The last time he heard that name was when Puck told him that he and Quinn decided to give her up for adoption. Finn's throat started to feel dry, his hands becoming clammy as he mustered out her name. "Hi, Beth. I'm Finn."

Beth smiled sweetly at the tall man standing in front of her, waving a hello. Not only did she remind him of his own daughter back home in New York, but it reminded him of his first love Quinn Fabray. They, too, never kept in touch after graduation. He had many opportunities to meet up with her but he felt it would be too awkward since the last time they really were ever alone in a room together was when he broke up with her after a funeral. Now that was hard to do.

After Beth went back to bed, Finn cleared his throat.

"I thought you gave her up?" Finn asked.

"I did. But once I graduated high school and got my own place, I decided to take her back and raise her. Every child deserves a father, right?" Puck said, a hint of sadness washing over his words as he thought back to his own life without a father.

"Yeah. I guess so." Finn nodded.

"But I gotta tell you man. Raising a 7 year old is not easy. That's why i'm thankful for Quinn coming by every week to take her out to dinner and such." Puck chuckled.

"Q-Quinn? She comes by?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Yeah. She hangs around here for a few hours and then goes out with Beth for the weekend and drops her back off here."

"Are you guys...you know..." Finn waved his hand, trying to find the right words.

"No, we're not hooking up. She just wants to be more apart of Beth's life. Besides, she's not even letting any guy into her life romantically. She's so focused on her job I think she's married to it." Puck laughed, his eyes averting back to the tv.

Finn bit his lip. "So when is she coming by..."

"Tonight, I think. That's when she usually comes by." Puck shrugged, looking over at the clock.


End file.
